


dream a little dream of me

by nuka_cola_quantum



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i had dream a little dream of me on repeat and started bawling so i wrote this <3, that was supposed to be a heart but im not rewriting the whole tag HDSKJHG, theres no plot here just tenderness and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuka_cola_quantum/pseuds/nuka_cola_quantum
Summary: When Ted manages to drag himself out of bed on his day off, he can hear the tail end of a song fading out and “It’s My Party” start playing in its place. This stationreallylikes Lesley Gore, Ted notes as he stumbles into the living room, eyes still feeling crusty from sleep.Bill’s dancing around and singing quietly, barely audible over the microwave running. Ted glances at the clock on the appliance, before remembering it doesn't show when in use.“Making breakfast, dude?”
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my shortest fic ive done so far omg. also maybe listen to the mamas and the papas version dream a little dream of me while you read!

There’s a radio station that plays oldies sometimes, stuff from the ’50s and ’60s. It’s not the kind of thing Ted normally listens to, but he knows Bill’s mom liked that kind of music when they were kids, so he doesn't put up a fuss when Bill switches stations occasionally. And it’s not like it’s bad music, anyway. Those old dudes and babes laid the foundations of rock, so Ted guesses he should be grateful to them.

When Ted manages to drag himself out of bed on his day off, he can hear the tail end of a song fading out and “It’s My Party” start playing in its place. This station _really_ likes Lesley Gore, Ted notes as he stumbles into the living room, eyes still feeling crusty from sleep. 

Bill’s dancing around and singing quietly, barely audible over the microwave running. Ted glances at the clock on the appliance, before remembering it doesn't show when in use.

“Making breakfast, dude?” 

Bill shoots him a grin over his shoulder, then turns back when the microwave beeps. “More like late lunch,” he replies, taking a plate of pizza rolls out. 

Free of use, the microwave clock displays a clear 2:14 on it. “Oh man, I missed you leaving for work?” he asks startled. “Heinous. Sorry, Bill, I didn't realize I’d been asleep so long.”

“Don't worry about it, Ted,” Bill says. He blows on one of his pizza rolls for a moment before holding it out for Ted. “I know those closing shifts can be _most_ draining, especially since we were already totally short-staffed yesterday.”

Ted’s nose crinkles at the offered pizza roll, never able to get used to Bill microwaving them instead of putting them in the oven like a sensible person, but he takes it anyway. It’s still not totally cool enough, but he’s already bit into it, so he bears it while Bill giggles at him. He goes to playfully shove Bill’s shoulder, but Bill grabs his hand and places a soft kiss on his palm.

Ted can feel the blush spreading over his face. He’s still not used to actually being able to touch and be touched by Bill, by this man he loves so much. He giggles softly, and Bill uses their connected hands to draw him closer while wrapping the other around his waist. Ted’s just tall enough to rest his chin on Bill’s head when Bill leans down to bury his face in Ted’s neck. Bill rocks them gently while Ella Fitzgerald’s voice filters through the room. 

“Dude, your pizza rolls,” Ted reminds with a laugh as the song ends.

“Oh, yeah!” 

Ted plants a kiss on Bill’s head before he manages to pull away completely and they giggle at each other for a moment. Ted leaves Bill to the task of finishing his lunch while he reaches in the fridge for some chocolate milk. He pours some into a mug and hops up to sit on the counter, careful not to slosh any of his drink. 

Ted can hear the DJ for the oldies station doing his intro after a commercial break fades away. The afternoon light filters through the blinds over the kitchen window, and Ted feels content. He takes a long drink, and when he puts the mug back on the counter, he looks over to see Bill sucking the contents out of one of his pizza rolls. Ted can't stop the laugh that comes out, and Bill looks up at him with a questioning glance. Ted just shakes his head with a grin, so Bill gives him a grin back and slurps down the empty pizza roll carcass.

_“If you're just tuning in, you're listening to 87.4 KZOK, your station for all of yesterday’s hits. And now to sing this lovely ballad, here is Mama Cass from The Mamas and the Papas with ‘Dream a Little Dream of Me’.”_

“Oh, Mom used to love this song,” Bill says, cranking up the volume dial. 

The soft guitar brings back memories Ted thought he’d forgotten of being at Bill’s house when their moms were both still around. He cradles his cold mug between his hands for a moment, listening to Bill hum along as he sways back and forth. A warm, tender feeling blooms in Ted’s chest. 

Maybe it’s the memories, maybe it’s the song, maybe it’s just Bill, but Ted thinks he's never felt so at peace in his life. Maybe the world isn't such a nice place sometimes, and there are people out there who don't understand Bill and Ted. But they don't need to, because they understand each other and that's all that matters. 

Ted’s heart feels like it’s grown three times its size like in the Grinch movie he and Bill watch every December. “Hey, Bill?”

“Yeah, Ted?” Bill asks, mouth full. 

“I'm… I’m really lucky to have you, dude,” he says softly. 

Bill looks surprised for a moment before his expression shifts into the tender look he always gives Ted when he says something Bill thinks is sweet. He places his plate down on top of the microwave and crosses the tiny kitchen to where Ted is sitting. Ted puts his cup down on the countertop and uncrosses his legs so Bill can fit between them.   
Ted can feel how flushed he is when Bill places his hands gently on his cheeks. Bill leans up to softly place a kiss on his nose, and says, “I'm lucky to have you, too, Ted.” 

Ted leans down to bury his face in Bill’s neck and brings his arms up to wrap around Bill’s neck while his legs wrap around his hips. “I love you, Bill.”

Bill’s arms slide around his back and hold him close. He plants a soft kiss on Ted’s temple and whispers, “I love you, Ted. More than anything.”

_“Sweet dreams ‘til sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [@heinousbill](https://heinousbill.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
